Beulah Volkenburger
Beulah (Real Name: Beulah Volkenburger) is a member of Code LTIB. Bio Code LTIB's fat character and Abigail Shirley's best friend, but never ever call her "fatso", as she has super strength. She used to pursue Scotty Raven Jay as a love interest, becoming a cheater in the process since she was with George Raven before Scotty was introduced. (She even decides to marry Scotty during davemadson's LTIB series after Guy had died!) Thus, when she learned that he will soon confess his love to Sam Jay, she tried to assassinate Sam, but ultimately failed. Nowadays, she pursues a revived Guy as her love interest, wanting to relive the first 29 episodes of LTIB, where she had a healthy realtionship with him. She has since forgotten about her assassination attempt and has smoothed things over with Sam. However, her LTIB past with Scotty has not been forgotten, and now she has a one-sided obession with him, to the point she has turned full-on yandere for him. This obsession has gotten so bad that Beulah will threaten suicide if she cannot have Scotty. 2018 gave Beulah's design a major rehaul, recoloring her to give a burger-esque color scheme. Likes *George Raven *Abigail Shirley *Scotty Raven Jay *burgers *cheeseburgers Dislikes *Jokes about her weight *Being called "fatso" *Guy or Scotty being fired *Someone threatens Guy or Scotty *Sam Jay (used to) *Cinccino Character Madness Beulah participated in Character Madness. However, she was eliminated by Cinccino in the first round by a final score of 82 - 87. And since Scotty survived the first round, that meant he presumably interacted with Cinccino behind Beulah's back, which means Beulah hates Cinccino now. Ball of Light Hot Potato Beulah first appeared after Dragonlord forced BT Productions to share a bed with her. She was able to claim the Ball of Light after Warner Brock Sheldon insulted her. She quickly got defeated after Jessica transformed her into a duck. She then reclaims it after killing Cameron while sleepwalking. She loses it again after Reigns stabbed her with a knife. After that, she was reduced to watching Dirt and Dragonlord have quintuplets. She next appeared by using the "pet me" sign from the Sign Invasion events. Beulah then gets attacked by Sami Zayn and Turbo Secretii while trying to eat a quiche. Things did improve when Beulah "made beautiful music" with Guy. Beulah would superkick Scotty to get the Ball of Light back, only to get bronzed by Dragonlord. Beulah challenges Dragonlord and traps him to get it back. Pride Month Challenge Despite being in the cast for since the challenge started, Beulah never got a partner for a number of days. This is partly because she made clones of herself to chase after Scotty. By the time Scotty recovered and got Chet as his partner, Beulah has decided she needed one as well. She ended up getting Blaineley. But Beulah did not want Blaineley as a partner and tried to kiss Princess Daisy, but Daisy refused the kiss. Images Beulah Volkenburger.png|Generic reference. LGB 29 Aftermath.png|Beulah gets struck by the darkness storm. Scotty's Memorable Cuddle.png|Beulah relives being Scotty's ex-wife by cuddling him. Guy Kisses Beulah.png|Beulah gets kissed by Guy. Code LTIB (October 2018).png|As shown in Code LTIB's reference, Beulah got a major overhaul. Sleepy Abby and Beulah.png|Beulah sleeps with Abby. The Code LTIB Pool Party.png|Beulah makes a move on Guy at the pool party. Mayweather Stole the Cookie.png|Beulah wants to know who stole a cookie. Trivia Beulah's last name originated from an episode of Technicolor Logo Bloopers. If Beulah's secondary eye color is revealed, she would have yellow-green eyes. Beulah goes by different last names depending on the verse. *Beulah Volkenburger (BT Productions) *Beulah Anne Grant (Jessica Lane) *Beulah English (Davemadson) Category:LTIB Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:RipRed HGSS Winners